


Abusive

by Serenaa_Uchiha



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Parents, Abusive Relationships, Alya should research before posting, Dark Bruce Wayne, Dark Damian Wayne, F/M, Good Adrien Agreste, Good Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Luka is a good friend, Marinette doesn't know how relationships should be, Somebody save Marinette, Wayne Family, the room gets better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27960629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenaa_Uchiha/pseuds/Serenaa_Uchiha
Summary: Marinette is happy. She has a loving family, an amazing boyfriend and a career that is only growing and moving towards success. There's only one problem, she can't notice how toxic her dating is. But okay, your family noticed and are willing to do anything to save you.(Summary changed)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Bruce Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 13
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Does anyone know what are the subjects usually spent in Paris and in the US?
> 
> I'm sorry for the tiny chapter. But it was the maximum I got, I wouldn't know if I could post it on December 15th and things had to be like this. I may end up rewriting the chapter later, but that's it for now.

**_Marinette_ **

Relationships are not easy, sometimes it is necessary that both give in a little. And I didn't mind going to live in the gentle Wayne, my parents didn't see why not, my life in Paris was worse since Lila returned and my parents agreed that maybe it would be better to continue my studies elsewhere for a while. Mr Wayne said it would be a pleasure to stay at the mansion for as long as I wanted, Damian loved it when I finally told him that I would agree to go to Gotham to finish my studies at one of his schools, I was still in doubt between choosing to study at the same school that him or at a school for talented young people who wanted to focus their entire life on an artistic profession, they had common lessons and the extras on subjects of our choice, although it was an exclusive school, I took the test online, together with an essay on why I should be accepted at school and I mentioned some of my works that went to famous people, like some of the works for Jagged Stone and Clara Nightingale.  
The trip to Gotham was a long one, but nothing out of the ordinary, the city was quite calm in fact, too calm for a city that was known as the city of crime and things like that. Damian along with the rest of the Wayne family was waiting for me at the airport, Alfred did not seem happy to see me, although the only one who was smiling openly was Damian, the rest of the Wayne family was with a calm expression that showed they were happy with me. see, but Alfred didn't, it seemed that he was upset to see me, it seemed that he didn't like seeing in the city, it ended up causing me discomfort. But there would be plenty of time to deal with any problem I have with Alfred, there was nothing to worry about for now.

  
_**(TO BE CONTINUED)** _


	2. Chapter One posted

I don't know if Ao3 notifies edits in the chapters so I came to tell you that chapter one was posted, and that unfortunately it got too small.  
But I promise that the next chapter will be bigger, I just don't promise when it will be

**Author's Note:**

> Does anyone know what are the subjects usually spent in Paris and in the US?
> 
> I'm sorry for the tiny chapter. But it was the maximum I got, I wouldn't know if I could post it on December 15th and things had to be like this. I may end up rewriting the chapter later, but that's it for now.


End file.
